


Fragmentation

by melancholy_coffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_coffee/pseuds/melancholy_coffee
Summary: Loss is never easy. Grief can ground any man and shatter them. People say love is the strongest medicine. Will it be strong enough this time around?





	Fragmentation

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This will be a multi-chapter adventure of loss and love. So, enjoy the ride!

Clark leaned up against the brick wall of a near by building before heading into work. It was early Friday morning, the day when the people of Metropolis seemed happiest. He tapped his foot to the beat of the song he had on repeat since last month. It was an instrumental techno song with heavy lyrics. It was the only means of getting him through a tough writers block. Suddenly, his phone vibrated with a message. He clicked on the pop up and opened the application.

 

It read “Busy later?-B”. A smile spread on Clark’s face. He had not heard from Bruce in a couple days. It was nice to see he was not forgotten. 

Clark replied with a simple no and shoved the phone into his pocket. He pulled out his headphones and stuffed them with the phone. _Time for work._ He thought as he walked into the building of the daily profit. 

 

The day continued on as it always did. The sound of key board clicks and paper shuffling filled the day with the paper deadline soon approaching. Clark finished his segment on a local oil spill and submitted it. He took this small break to walk to the lounge to stretch his legs and check his phone. He pulled it out from its home in his pants and noticed another text from Bruce. 

 

“Meet me at the manor as soon as you can.-B” Clark always thought it was cute Bruce signed his initial in every text. It was as if the small message was a mini letter. He looked at the time on his phone and decided to work the rest of his hours at home. He walked back to his desk and packed up his computer.

 

“Working at home a lot I see.” The statement was followed by a soft chuckle.

 

Clark looked up to see Lois leaning on his cubical unit wall. She smiled at him, eyeing the computer he recently put into his messenger bag. “I get more work done at home,” Clark replied.

 

“Or you want to hang out with _someone.”_ She emphasized the last word. Lois was a bright individual. Also, Clark had told her a couple weeks ago he was going steady with someone. 

 

“Can’t I do both?”

 

“You know I’ll only say yes if it’s with me, Smallville.”

 

Clark chuckled. “Oh really now?” He swung his back over his torso and let the bag fall to his waist side. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

She turned away in a graceful manner and headed back to her desk across the room. “I’m glad you’re happy, Smallville.” She teased as she walked away. 

 

Clark shook his head and laughed. _That’s my Lois._ He headed towards the elevator but first he decided to check into the city with his super hearing. He heard screaming and explosions. Without hesitation he ran to the bathroom and changed into his iconic blue suit. He bolted out of the building like light reflecting off a mirror. The screams were coming from a building fire in upstate Metropolis. 

“Superman!” The people screamed when he arrived on the scene. The firemen informed Superman there were more than a dozen people trapped inside. The fire had spread faster than expected when they arrived earlier. Superman nodded in confirmation and flew high into the sky just above the building. He examined the damage, estimating he had no more than a couple minutes before the entire building would collapse. With speeds matching the Flash, he quickly gathered all the people and brought them down to the emergency responders. 

 

“My daughter! My daughter.” A woman screamed between sobs. “She’s not here! Superman!”

 

He looked back to the building and saw a small figure rapped in a sheet inside want seemed to be a closet. He didn’t see her on his initial sweep through. He flew up to the window when the building exploded. He was pushed back by the force of the blast. He landed hard on the ground, shattering it under the impact. The building collapsed from the lack of support. 

 

Superman sprang back into action and dashed over to the rubble. He saw her, lifeless in the mess. He yanked away all the concrete that had fallen on top of her. He bent over and picked her up like a groom does to his bride on their wedding night. He glided over to the mother and placed the girls body in her arms. “I’m so sorry.” 

 

The woman fell to her knees and sobbed. She screamed over and over about how it should have been her. Superman left the woman to grief. He helped the fireman put out the rest of the fire and to move away unwanted debris from the streets. 

 

After hours passing, Superman flew away from the scene. His heart was crushed. He had let that mother down. He let that girl down. Superman flew back into his apartment and flopped on the bed. He noticed a note on one of the pillows. He picked it up. “Thought you would miss these. -Love, Lois” Lois had dropped off his back and clothes. They were folding crisply on the edge of his bed. 

 

Clark rolled over and rummaged through his bag for his phone. It was later than he thought and noticed a new text. “Change of plans.-B.” He let the phone plop on his face. He wasn’t in the mood to see any one, even Bruce. I thought of text him but he decided he would understand. 

 

A knock sounded though his apartment. Confused, Clark quickly changed into sweat pants and a baggy shirt. He walked over to the door and opened it. To his surprise, Bruce stood at the entrance holding a large pizza box. “Are you going to invite me in?” he teased. 

 

Clark, wide eyed, stepped aside to allow the other man to come into his small apartment. He watched Bruce put down the pizza and take out a couple beers from Clark’s fridge. “Why are you here vampire?” Clark asked, poking at the fact Bruce likes to be invited into his apartment when he visits. 

 

“I told you there were a change of plans. Did you not get my message?”

 

Clark walked over to Bruce keeping the kitchen island between them. “I did. I thought you were just canceling on me. So I’m surprised. “ Clark leaned on his elbows that were propped on the island. Bruce was dressed in his normal attire. Sleek, black dress pants, sky blue dress shirt, and black vest. All tailored to perfection. “I guess I’m more curious why you decided to meet me here.”

Bruce opened the pizza box. “I watched the news tonight.”

 

Clark dropped his head, “Oh.” He pulled out a piece of pizza, hoping Bruce would dropped the subject before it started. He slowly ate his pizza. Cheese pizza was the rare foods that Clark could enjoy in the saddest of times. He smiled thinking about how Bruce remembered. “It’s good,” he mumbled between chews. 

 

“I’m glad, Clark.”Bruce didn’t sound happy. He cleared his thought before adding. “Are you going to talk about this afternoon?” 

 

_Jumping right to the point as always._ Clark swallowed his pizza hard. He put the remaining slice down and wiped the grease on his fingers on his pants. He looked away from the stern man. It was hard for him to make eye contact with such a face. “To be honest, I don’t want to talk about it.” Bruce walked around the boundary between them and gently grabbed Clark’s chin. He forced his chin up so he could look into Clark’s blue eyes. 

 

He placed a soft kiss on Clark’s lips. “You tell me when you are ready.” Clark nodded after Bruce let go of his chin. He closed the pizza box; the smell was starting to make his stomach churn.He grabbed the cold beer from the counter and popped off the top with his hand. He held up the bottle in a toast. “To happier days.” He to a long swig of the bitter juice, gasping for air after letting the tip of the bottle depress from his lips. 

 

A long silence rolled into the room. Looming over them, dancing with the darkness of the late night. Bruce sat on one of the bar stools that surrounded the island. His legs were crossed in an elegant manner but his arms told a different story. He was pondering. Pondering what Clark was thinking—how he was feeling. Clark could tell it was driving the detective mad. 

 

Clark shifted his weight on to his other leg, fidgeting with his fingers. He was unable to look Bruce in the eye. He knew if he did he would let all his thoughts flow out. He would let them run wild until dawn crowed. He shook his head. The movement helped clear his thoughts that ran rapid. _What happened today wasn’t the worst that happened in the past months, to be honest._ He thought. He remembered a justice league mission that went south. The team was unable to save a majority of victims and they almost lost few members to the sweet embrace of death. “I did everything I could, right?” The question rolled off his tongue as easy as he thought it. 

 

Bruce cleared his throat. “Do you want Bruce’s answer or Batman?”

 

“Batman”

 

Bruce shift in his seat. “You should have reacted faster,” Bruce said in an unsympathetic voice. 

 

Clark laughed sheepishly. He focused on his hands. “I guess you’re right. Lesson learned to move a little faster every time.” He felt the tears start to swell in his eyes. The image of the girls last expression before the building collapsed on her was edged in his frontal lobe. He looked up at Bruce, smiling through his tears he let fall. “I should take running lessons from Flash.” 

 

Bruce’s reaction was flawless. In an instant he wrapped his arms around Clark’s neck. One hand entangled in Clark’s dark hair and pressed into the back of his head. 

 

Clark slumped his head into the dark knight’s shoulder and silently sobbed. His heart hurt more than ever. He was saddened by the events of the day but was happy to be embraced with such concern. He wrapped his arms around the other man waist. They stayed in the tight embrace for what seemed like hours. With a deep breathe, Clark pushed away so he could look Bruce in the eyes. He smiled, wiping away the dry tears that stung his own eyes. “You know how to make a grown man let go.”

 

“I also know how to make a grown man moan.” Bruce grabbed the back of Clark’s head again and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their mouths met with a soft clank of teeth. Clark moans with pleasure, feeling content for the first time that night. Bruce pulls away, saliva stringing them together. He smiles, his eyes screaming for more. “I never lie,” he teased. 

 

Clark’s face flushed red. “You don’t disappoint,” he teased back. He stepped towards Bruce, their faces centimeters away. He captured him in another kiss, tongues dancing for dominance. They embraced each other again; wanting more than a kiss could offer. 

 

A muffled sound of a phone vibrating on a hard surface broke the passion. Clark pulled away and looked at his phone dancing mildly on the counter. “I should check that.” Clark turned away, but Bruce grabbed his arm in a firm grasp. 

 

“Let it go.” He insisted. 

 

“What if it’s important?” Clark was slightly worried something was wrong. He felt today was an omen. 

 

Bruce pulled him back into his arms. “Can’t be that important if it was one call.” 

 

Clark agreed with the statement and shrugged it off. He smiled back at the beautiful man before him and lifted him so his legs rested on his hips. “Lets have some fun.” Clark began to float and maneuvered his way into his bedroom carrying Bruce. They fell into the rhyme of lust—touching, licking. 

 

The phone vibrated again but his time in a short burst. A text displayed on the screen, to which neither of them paid mind. The simple text read: _I’m so sorry, Clark. You’re mother was a lovely woman. -Lois._

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
